Across the 2nd Dimension 2: Retirement and Memories
by DrHankryZone13
Summary: A oneshot on the 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz in the good side. AltHeinz is in middle ages and is facing retirement from the Resistance. However, certain memories are there to hold him back..My first fanfic guys! Reviews will be highly appreciated. I do not own anything except Hedrick who was briefly mentioned (all.goes to Dan and Jeff)


"You don't have to do this Doofenshmirtz," AltPerry the platyborg chattered through the built in translator in his cyborg system. His best friend AltPinky the former Chihuahuaborg nodded in agreement while polishing his mechanical arm.

"Si Doof," AltPinky barked in his mexican doggy accent. "Who says people have to retire just because they're old?"

"Says Major Monogram," AltHeinz rolled his eye and adjusted his glasses looking at the 2 animal agents. "He says it's best I do. I mean look at me! I'm the strike-and-spyer of the group for who knows how long and now I'm put on highschool teacher duty!" The grey haired man rested his head on his arm looking at the pile of schoolwork on his desk.

"Highschool teaching and, mentoring the elementary students," AltPerry pointed out. "Look, the younger kids adore and trust you so much that they forget what you even did many years back!" The platyborg stretched and wagged his tail. "Even though you deal with rebellious and sometimes annoying teenagers most of the time,"

"Hmm.." AltPinky crossed his front paws and leaned against the platyborg giving the old man a sneery look. "They typically remind you of certain somebodies do they?" The chihuahua's words made AltHeinz perk up. "Of course they do!" He retorted and paused to look at a photograph on his desk - a photograph of his younger fellow resisters and the leader herself. 5 out of the 6 were kids still 9 to 12 years of age. Dr Baljeet, AltPhineas, AltIsabella, AltFerb and AltBuford. The standing out 15 year old girl AltCandace wore a serious expression as always during group photos. AltHeinz smiled in nostalgia remembering the fond memories he had when he used to fight alongside those children during his younger days. The Resistance was still an active group till now only with a few changes. New and younger kids and teenagers, mostly the offspring of the former Resisters, have stepped in to fill the roles their parents had as members. As for the older former members, AltHeinz knew they're still doing their duty but now have their working jobs and going through parenthood. AltCandace now went from a hardcore and fierce female to a calm fitness club worker.

"It's about time she had a break from the hardiness..." AltHeinz thought to himself remembering her accepted promotion.

AltBuford and Dr Baljeet worked as highschool teachers in the same school as the old man himself - As a PE teacher and Mathematics teacher respectively while AltHeinz himself provides Science and Social Studies. Of course, the threesome would hang out with each other everyday in the staff rooms, canteen, at breaktimes, etc.

"Good to see those two work together for once.. and Bufe is definitely getting on good with the quirky kids,"

AltIsabella, the youngest girl of the main 6 even took on a job that's not as tough as one would expect - a singer in a band called "The Firestorms" and as in the bands name, the members are most of the fellow firestorm girls in her troop.

"So, looks like I was right all along! She really does have a liking in singing!"

AltFerb was the next on the remembering list. The old man found himself looking at another photograph just located beside the "group photo". It was one of the said Resister only older than he was before. 32 years of age with a young boy that looked just like him with the green hair and signature "F" shaped head figure. That young boy was AltFerb's unilaterally deaf son named Hedrick. The child who now lives under AltHeinz's care while his father works far away in England to provide the best for his son. AltHeinz completely understood his son-in-law's state and did what he can to support him. He sighed in sadness remembering the cause - AltVanessa, his own daughter had married AltFerb... only to divorce him a couple years later when complications started to rise since Hedrick's diagnosis of his unilateral deafness and she and her husband weren't able to provide enough earnings for the child's treatment. When the divorce was declared, AltHeinz was crestfallen beyond words. First, his beloved wife AltCharlene passes and now he's hearing the news of his own daughter wanting to divorce the man that grew from the quiet but cool youngster with the sunglasses and shoulder length gloves.

Disappointment in his daughter. Thats the one feeling that continued to remain today. It's been years since he last heard from her daughter and who knows where she is now. AltVanessa may be wrong but AltHeinz as a father still loved her and thought of her as irreplaceable, only wishing and praying for her safety wherever she is.

The old man repiled up the papers in a neat stack and held his Retirement Form in his hands tearing it up.

This man is not gonna let his old age get in the way of things!

"Dr D?"

The door of the said man's room opened and the triangle shaped head of the Resistance's current chief peeked in.

It was AltPhineas. The boy who first introduced him to the good side. The now fully grown man bound with the strong AltIsabella bearing 3 kids. 2 sons and one daughter.

AltHeinz grinned. The once cowardly but optimistic boy he knew of was now stronger and much braver than before. His new personality must have brought him far to the point where his sister passed down the leadership role to him before moving on to fitness.

The younger man smiled in return and sat beside the elder. "I heard you were retiring from Dr Baljeet," he said. "I just talked with Major Monogram and,"

AltHeinz raised up his hand. "No Phin, retiring will be done when I'm dead, I aint letting anything, even a firm old monobrow man stop me," a pout of determination pasted on the older man's face. AltPhineas merely smiled at this.

"That's the point Dr D, I managed to change his mind about making you retire even if it's against your will."

AltHeinz's eyes widenednin surpise. "You did?! How? I mean Monobrow's not easy to fall for mind changes!"

AltPhineas motioned for the elder to get closer and whispered in his ear. When done, AltHeinz's eye was much wider and shrunken as he fainted and fell to the floor with a thud; small stars, birds and images of a young 10 year old Phineas throwing his tantrum-like fits swirled around him.


End file.
